Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants
The Space Giants (マグマ大使 ''Maguma Taishi, lit,'' '''Ambassador Magma ''or '''''Magma Taishi) is a Japanese tokusatsu superhero TV series produced by P Productions and based on the manga Ambassador Magma' by Osamu Tezuka, the creator of Astro Boy and Kimba the White Lion. As Ambassador Magma, it aired on Fuji TV from July 4, 1966 to June 26, 1967 with a total of 52 episodes. This series is the first color tokusatsu TV series in Japan, beating Tsuburaya Productions' Ultraman to the airwaves by 6 days. In September 1970, the whole series was dubbed by Bernard H. Schulman's Lakeside Television Company as an English-language version of Ambassador Magma ''and syndicated to a limited number of US television stations. In honor of the 50th anniversary of the series in Japan from 2016 to 2017, ''The Space Giants is the fourteen overall episode of the Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series (known in Japan as Digimon - The New Adventures of V-mon and Yugi), created by Garfiled1990 for Google Drive, One Fans Blog, YouTube, Zippcast and Dailymotion, and co-produced by Saban Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment. As part of this Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover series, it's entitled in English as '''''Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants, and in Japanese as V-mon and Yugi Meets Ambassador Magma. It was the series' third crossover episode to combine live action with traditional (hand drawn) animation and stop motion animation sequences of the characters from Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pandalian, Gumby and much more. Summary (English Version) For years, Rodak have been conquering and destroying many planets in each galaxy. It was then, he was met by Apocalymon and the Disney Villains headed by Maleficent and her co-leaders: the Evil Queen (Snow White) and Lord Dragaunus in the Saurians' Raptor who travel back in time from the future with their dark magic. After a suggestion to share their power of darkness, the space emperor agreed to be their partner. Now in the year 1966, the Evil Digimon, the Disney Villains and Rodak set their sight on the Earth which Rodak plots to take over. They transport the Mura family (father Ito or Tom, mother Tomoko and son Mikko) from Tokyo to a prehistoric jungle and, after destroying a giant dinosaur-like monster (in reality, Agon, the title monster of a serialized Godzilla-like TV movie.) as demonstration of their powers before their very eyes, warns them of their invasion with more of their fellow villains including the Ninja Foot Clan, the Raptors, the Foot Clan. But the Muras will not agree to surrender to Rodak, the Evil Digimon and the Disney Villains, so hope comes in the form of Goldar, an armored, golden giant robot man with long hair and antennas. Goldar and his human-sized wife Silvar, both known as the Space Avengers, were created by the wizard Mathusam in the Galaxy ZRF and sent to defend the world against Rodak, basing in the volcano of Mount Olympian where Mathusam and his associate Gennai from the Digital World are in charge. But the two robots are not the only ones destined to protect Earth, because also teleported earlier are the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode, the Duelists, the Pandasian Pandas, the Disney Heroes, the Clay Team, the Banana Splits, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror and Devon and Cornwall. In addition of needing Yugi and Veemon as his partners, Goldar and the heroes befriended Mikko whom the robot man emotionally loved as he wanted to have a son with Silvar, so Mathusam creates a duplicate of Mikko, a robot boy named Gam (who wears a helmet with antennas). Goldar gives Mikko a supersonic whistle, with which he can call Gam (when blown one time), Silvar (when blown two times) and Goldar (when blown three time) in times of crisis. So when Rodak, the Evil Digimon and the Disney Villains unleashes his various daikaiju, Heartless and many countless villains from Earth and space, chances are, Goldar, Silvar and/or Gam will fly to the rescue. And to help the Space Avengers, the Duelists and the Digi-Squad will use their duel monsters and digivolutions. But since more villains will also appear to turn Earth upside down for Rodak, more heroes like the Samurai Pizza Cats, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Extreme Dinosaurs and Gumby's soon-to-become Clay Team members, Davey Hansen and his talking dog Goliath will support our heroes. Digi-Squad: 02 Mode (デジスクワッド：02モード) Digimon: Digital Monsters (デジモン：デジタルモンスタース) * Veemon (ブイモン, V-mon) ** Flamedramon (フレイドラモン, Fladramon) ** ExVeemon ** * Wormmon ** Stingmon * Hawkmon ** Halsemon ** Aquilamon * Armadillomon ** Digmon ** Ankylomon * Terriermon ** Gargomon * Lopmon ** Wendigomon * Patamon ** Pegasusmon ** Angemon * Gatomon (テイルモン, Tailmon) ** Nefertimon ** Angewomon Duelists (デュエリスト) * Yugi Muto ** Yami Yugi * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Tea Gardner * Yusei Fudo * Jaden Yuki Duel Monsters (デュエルモンスターズ) * Dark Magician * Baby Dragon * Lightning Dragon * Petit Angel Disney Heroes (ディズニーヒーローズ * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Toons (トゥーンズ) * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Baby Herman * Benny Summoned Disney Characters (召喚ディズニーキャラクター) * Pandalian Bean Warriors (パンダリアン豆戦士) * Toby: * Oscar: * Cool: * Love: * Max: Allies and Mentors * Fairies ** Yani ** Princess Mi ** King Panno ** Queen Laila * Didi: The Banana Splits (バナナスプリット) * Fleegle * Bingo * Drooper * Snorky Clay Team (クレイチーム) * Gumby * Pokey * Prickle * Goo Soon-To-Become Members * Davey Hanson (デービーハンソン) * Goliath (ゴリアテ) Clay Allies * The Groobee (グルービー) * Nopey (ノーペイ) Magical Books of the Pagemaster * Adventure * Fantasy * Horror Mentor * The Pagemaster Summoning * Richard Tyler Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Guest Heroes/Other Recurring Heroes and Allies Other Digimon Teams Fusion Fighters * Shoutmon: * Gumdramon * Ballistamon * Dorulumon * Cutemon * Dracomon * Sparrowmon * Jijimon * Starmon * Pickmon * Dondokomon * ChibiTortomon * Mervamon * Ignitemon Digi-Squad (also known as the first Digi-Squad and Team Digimon I) * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon Supporting Digimon * Andromon * Elecmon * Leomon * Ogremon * Piximon Mighty Ducks (soon joining the Disney Heroes) * Samurai Pizza Cats (also joining soon) * Speedy Cerviche * Polly Esther * Guido Anchovy Little Tokyo Allies * Extreme Dinosaurs * Allies and Mentors * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Dotannelo * Raphael * Michlangion Mentors and Allies * Hamato Yoshi/Splinter The Wolf Gang * Biff: * Kim: * Puggsy: * Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth ** Fangface: The Ultra Brothers * Zoffy (also known as Ultraman Zoffy) * Ultraman * Ultraseven (nicknamed Ultraman Seven) * Ultraman Jack (also known as the New Ultraman) * Ultraman Ace Team Godzilla * Godzilla * Mothra * Rodan Villains The Evil Digimon * Apocalymon * Devimon * Myotismon ** VenomMyotismon ** MaloMyotismon * DemiDevimon * Parrotmon * Etemon ** MetalEtemon * Kimeramon * Arukenimon * Mummymon * Daemon * Diaboromon ** Keramon ** Infermon Dark Masters * Piedmon * MetalSeadramon * Puppetmon * Machinedramon The Disney Villains * Maleficent (leader) * The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (leader) * The Saurians ** Lord Dragaunus ** Wraith ** Siege ** Chameleon * Master Xehanort ** Ansem, Seeker of Darkness ** Xemnas * Jafar ** Iago * Captain Hook ** Mr. Smee ** The Neverland Pirates * Pete: * The Beagle Boys * The Phantom Blot * Magica De Spell ** Poe De Spell * Hades ** Pain and Panic ** Titans *** Lythos: a two-headed Titan made of rock, who resembles a living boulder. He also appears in Kingdom Hearts as a boss. He created the earth in the world. *** Hydros: a skeletal Titan made of ice, who resembles a living glacier. He also appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as a boss. He created the water in the world. *** Pyros: a blob-like Titan made of lava, who resembles a living volcano. He created the fire in the world. *** Stratos: A tall Titan made of wind, who resembles a living tornado. He created the air in the world. *** Arges: *** Antaeus: A''' half-Titan who founded the P.O.O.T.L.s ("People's Organization of Titanic Liberators") so he could free the Titans. He held Prometheus Academy hostage and wanted Hercules as their prisoner so that he can force Zeus to release them. His giant form resembles a rock version of himself. *** Atlas: A muscular Titan that was cursed to forever hold up the sky at the Edge of the World. He appeared in "Hercules and the Prince of Thrace". *** Gaia: The goddess of the Earth. She sleeps deep beneath the Earth and dislikes anyone who disturbs her, such as Adonis after he awoke her from her eternal slumber after not heeding a warning sign. *** Prometheus: * Ursula * Oogie Boogie The Ninja Crow Clan * Seymour the Big Cheese The Foot Clan and Technodrome * Oroku Saki/The Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady * Tokka and Rahzar * Foot Soliders ** Alpha One Raptors * Bad Rap Alien Villains of the Power Rangers (Past, Present and Future) Monsters Aliens of the Ultra Universe * Alien Mefilas (Mephilas in the English version) * Alien Zarab * Alien Nackle * Alien Baltan * Yapool Kaijus (Monsters) Team Ghidorah * King Ghidorah Main Characters Space Avengers * Goldar (Magma in the Japanese version) * Silvar (Mol in the Japanese version) * Gam Mentor * Mathusam (Earth in the Japanese version) Mura Family (Murakami Family in the Japanese Version) * Mikko Mura (Mamoru Murakami) * Ito Mura * Tomoko Mura Rodak (Goa in the Japanese Version) Aliens * Lugo Men (Mock Humans in the Japanese Version) Monsters * Episodes This is the list of the 52 episodes of The Space Giants as part of the Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series. # Rodak (on-screen titled, The Monster Rodak) #* Japanese Title: I Am Goa ''(わたしがゴアだ, ''Watashi ga Goada) #* Air Dates: July 4, 1966 (Japan), September 1, 1970 (USA) #* Synopsis: An evil alien mastermind from space called Rodak has come to Planet Earth with his accomplices: the Evil Digimon and the Disney Villains including Apocalymon, Maleficent and the Saurians. They contact Tom Mura of the National Press International news service in Tokyo, so they can inform the people of Earth that Rodak is here to take over the planet with. But earlier, Yugi Muto and Veemon's Digi-Squad: 02 Mode including the Disney Heroes like the Mighty Ducks from Puckworld has got here first through the Digiport, and after Mura's son Mikko takes an image of Rodak with his camera, Apocalymon and Maleficent announce that more of the fellow villains of the universe in the past, present and future times, those who are previously defeated by Agumon's Digi-Squad, the ETO Rangers and the ThunderCats' Mugen Gang and the Samurai Pizza Cats' Little Tokyo Adventure Crew, will soon come along to help the threesome destroy the Digimon and their allies terrorize the world. The Muras and the Digi-Squad are left peacefully to ponder the experience when Goldar, a fifty foot golden rocket-robot also arrives outside the Mura home. He meets Mikko, stating his purpose to protect the Earth and desire to be Veemon and Yugi's ally. Goldar asks Mikko to give him the camera so he can have the image of Rodak it holds. When Mikko refuses to surrender the camera, Goldar magnetically takes it and turns to a rocket, carrying Mikko and the heroes to his secret base. # The Subterranean Menace #* Japanese Title: Space Monster Moguness Attacks ''(宇宙怪獣モグネス襲来す, ''Uchū Kaijū Mogunesu Shūrai Su) #* Air Dates: July 11, 1966 (Japan), September 8, 1970 (USA) #* Synopsis: Mikko and the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode are taken to the fiery core of Mt. Olympia, home base of Goldar, where they meets Silvar, Goldarr's wife; Mathusam, the wizard and scientist who created the Space Avenger in an effort to track down Rodak; and Gennai, the guild of the Digital World and the Digimon's mentor who sends them, the Duelists and their Digi-Squad members on a mission to work alongside with Goldar. Silvar and Goldar admires Mikko and asks Mathusam to create a son resembling Mikko for them. The wizard obliges and uses Mikko as the model. And so, a robot boy named Gam is created. Goldar gives Mikko a supersonic whistle, which is to be used to contact the golden giant and his family of electronic robots. When Mikko and the Digi-Squad returns home through rocket transportation by Gam, the boy's mother Tomoko and Gumby's new friends: Davey Hansen and his talking dog Goliath, tells him that Tom is missing after the train he was riding crashed, on his way to investigate a story about a monster called that tunnels underground. It was Rodak's first monster, Molesaurus. # Attack of the Molesaurus #* Japanese Title: Gam! Defeat Moguness ''(ガム！モグネスを倒せ, ''Gamu! Mogunesu o Taose) #* Air Dates: July 18, 1966 (Japan), September 15, 1970 (USA) #* Synopsis: Reports are flooding into the NPI offices from Shizuoka that Molesaurus, a monster send by Rodak to conquer the Earth, has smashed the train Tom Mura was on. Mr. Mizuno wants pictures of course and sends more reporters to cover the breaking story. Worried that Rodak is behind these events, Mikko, Tomoko, Davey Hanson, Goliath, and the Digi-Squad call Mr. Mizuno to see if he's heard anything. Then Rodak appears on television and announce to them that they will have two days to surrender the Earth to him, the Disney Villains and the Evil Digimon. # The Bomb (on-screen titled, The Monster Bomb) #* Japanese Title: Tokyo in Crisis! ''(危機一発！東京!!, ''Kiki Ippatsu! Tōkyō!!) #* Air Dates: July 25, 1966 (Japan), September 22, 1970 (USA) #* Synopsis: # Birdaurus: Terror of the Sky #* Japanese Title: The Monster Birdora is Born ''(怪獣バドラ誕生す, ''Kaijū Badora Tanjō Su) #* Air Dates: August 1, 1966 (Japan), September 29, 1970 (USA) #* Synopsis: # Battle of the Flying Beast #* Japanese Title: Ambassador Magma vs. Birdora ''(マグマ大使対バドラ, ''Maguma Taishi tai Badora) #* Air Dates: August 8, 1966 (Japan), October 6, 1970 (USA) #* Synopsis: # The Victorious Creature (on screen titled, The Victorious Monster) #* Japanese Title: Ambassador Magma Is Injured ''(危うしマグマ大使, ''Ayaushi Maguma Taishi) #* Air Dates: August 15, 1966 (Japan), October 13, 1970 (USA) #* Synopsis: # The Winged Horror #* Japanese Title: The Last of Birdora ''(バドラの最後, ''Badora no Saigo) #* Air Dates: August 22, 1966 (Japan), October 20, 1970 (USA) #* Synopsis: # The Terrifying Lugo Men #* Japanese Title: Mystery of the Flying Saucers ''(謎の空飛ぶ円盤, ''Nazo no Soratobu Enban) #* Air Dates: August 29, 1966 (Japan), October 27, 1970 (USA) # Zandosis Strikes #* Japanese Title: Sound Wave Monster Frenix ''(音波怪獣フレニックス, ''Onpa Kaijū Furenikkusu) #* Air Dates: September 5, 1966 (Japan), November 3, 1970 (USA) # Clash of the Mammoth Monster (on screen titled, Clash of the Mammoth Creature) #* Japanese Title: Defeat the Human Duplicates ''(人間モドキを倒せ, ''Ningen Modoki o Taose) #* Air Dates: September 12, 1966 (Japan), November 10, 1970 (USA) # The Monster Trap (on screen titled, The Trap) #* Japanese Title: The Last Day of Monster Frenix ''(怪獣フレニックス最後の日, ''Kaijū Furenikkusu Saigo no Hi) #* Air Dates: September 19, 1966 (Japan), November 17, 1970 (USA) # Taron: Super Heat Monster (on screen titled, The Super Heat Creature) #* Japanese Title: The Last Inhabitant #* Air Dates: September 26, 1966 (Japan), November 24, 1970 (USA) # The Terrible Taron (on screen titled, Taron) #* Japanese Title: Skull Island #* Air Dates: October 3, 1966 (Japan), December 1, 1970 (USA) # Terror from Taron (on screen titled, Terror from Outer Space) #* Japanese Title: Destroy the Monster Aron #* Air Dates: October 10, 1966 (Japan), December 8, 1970 (USA) # Battle of the Titans #* Japanese Title: The Last Day of Earth #* Air Dates: October 17, 1966 (Japan), December 15, 1970 (USA) # Ranautis Attacks #* Japanese Title: Gareon-- Attack the Earth #* Air Dates: October 24, 1966 (Japan), December 22, 1970 (USA) # The Terror Monster #* Japanese Title: The Strange Living Mannequins #* Air Dates: October 31, 1966 (Halloween) (Japan), December 29, 1970 (USA) # The Deadly Drox #* Japanese Title: The Balango Strategy #* Air Dates: November 7, 1966 (Japan), January 5, 1971 (USA) # The Monsters Clash (on screen titled, The Clash) #* Japanese Title: Death Struggle of the Monsters #* Air Dates: November 14, 1966 (Japan), January 12, 1971 (USA) # Challenge of the Great Noronda #* Japanese Title: Bacteria Pursuit #* Air Dates: November 21, 1966 (Japan), January 19, 1971 (USA) # The Rampaging Terror #* Japanese Title: Stop That Space Rocket!! #* Air Dates: November 28, 1966 (Japan), January 26, 1971 (USA) # The Wild Creature #* Japanese Title: Angry Monster Stopgon #* Air Dates: December 5, 1966 (Japan), February 2, 1971 (USA) # Battle of the Behemoths #* Japanese Title: Earthlings Begin Counterattack #* Air Dates: December 12, 1966 (Japan), February 9, 1971 (USA) # Invaders From A Far Planet #* Japanese Title: A Christmas Present from the Devil #* Air Dates: December 19, 1966 (Japan), December 8, 1970 (USA, bonus episode), February 16, 1971 (USA, reissue) # A Surprise Monster (on screen titled, A Surprise Visitor) #* Japanese Title: Refrigeration Strategy: Complete #* Air Dates: December 26, 1966 (Japan), February 23, 1971 (USA) # Gor Against Earth #* Japanese Title: Kill the Traitor Sultan #* Air Dates: January 2, 1967 (Japan), March 2, 1971 (USA) # Vacuma's Showdown #* Japanese Title: Monster Dakoda's Last Moments #* Air Dates: January 9, 1967 (Japan), March 9, 1971 (USA) # The City Smasher #* Japanese Title: Ambassador Magma and the Goddess of Liberty #* Air Dates: January 16, 1967 (Japan), March 16, 1971 (USA) # Terror from East to West #* Japanese Title: Monster Teravarden vs. Scramble #* Air Dates: January 23, 1967 (Japan), March 23, 1971 (USA) # Gorda's Revenge (on screen titled, Gorda) #* Japanese Title: Defend Earth from Goa's Evil Influence #* Air Dates: January 30, 1967 (Japan), March 30, 1971 (USA) # The Big Shock #* Japanese Title: Duel at Owaku Valley #* Air Dates: February 6, 1967 (Japan), April 6, 1971 (USA) # The Mini-Monsters (on screen titled, The Mini-Beings) #* Japanese Title: Terror of the Mysterious Insect Pidora #* Air Dates: February 13, 1967 (Japan), April 13, 1971 (USA) # Attack of the Monster Plants (on screen titled, Attack of the Planets) #* Japanese Title: Space Plant Nesugiras: Creeping Touch of Evil #* Air Dates: February 20, 1967 (Japan), April 20, 1971 (USA) # A Trap for Goldar #* Japanese Title: Magma Base in Danger #* Air Dates: February 27, 1967 (Japan), April 27, 1971 (USA) # The Insects #* Japanese Title: Save the Earth #* Air Dates: March 6, 1967 (Japan), May 4, 1971 (USA) # The Curse of Horonda (on-screen titled, Horonda) #* Japanese Title: Madmen and H-Bombs: Enter Poison Gas Monster Sangiras #* Air Dates: March 13, 1967 (Japan), May 11, 1971 (USA) # Explosion #* Japanese Title: Farewell, Poison Gas Monster Sangiras! Search for the H-Bomb #* Air Dates: March 20, 1967 (Japan), May 18, 1971 (USA) # Instant Disaster #* Japanese Title: Monster Grania Now Appears #* Air Dates: March 27, 1967 (Japan), May 25, 1971 (USA) # The Clutch of Claw #* Japanese Title: Hurry, Ambassador Magma-- Send Monster Grania to Hell! #* Air Dates: April 3, 1967 (Japan), June 1, 1971 (USA) # The Shock of Ghana ## Japanese Title: The Fierce Attack of Illusion Monster Balzas ## Air Dates: April 10, 1967 (Japan), June 8, 1971 (USA) # The Plunge ## Japanese Title: The Fierce Battle Between Ambassador Magma and Balzas ## Air Dates: April 17, 1967 (Japan), June 15, 1971 (USA) # Magno's Strangest Weapon ## Japanese Title: Magnet Monster Jigira Appears! ## Air Dates: April 24, 1967 (Japan), June 22, 1971 (USA) # The Four Million Volt Shock ## Japanese Title: Magma's Mission ## Air Dates: May 1, 1967 (Japan), June 29, 1971 (USA) # The Fantastic Gonda ## Japanese Title: Mysterious Sea Creature Umibozu Appears in Nikko ## Air Dates: May 8, 1967 (Japan), July 6, 1971 (USA) # The Final Crush ## Japanese Title: Vengeful Ghost Monster Umibozu vs. Ambassador Magma ## Air Dates: May 15, 1967 (Japan), July 13, 1971 (USA) # Lodi's Big Move ## Japanese Title: Electromagnetic Wave Monster Kanix Attacks Shinjuku ## Air Dates: May 22, 1967 (Japan), July 20, 1971 (USA) # Hammer Blow ## Japanese Title: Electro Wave Monster Kanix Rages at Toshogu Temple ## Air Dates: May 29, 1967 (Japan), July 27, 1971 (USA) # Rada's Invasion ## Japanese Title: Regeneration Monster Kindora Appears ## Air Dates: June 5, 1967 (Japan), August 3, 1971 (USA) # Fury in Space ## Japanese Title: Go to Hell, Cosmic Mold Monster Kindora! ## Air Dates: June 12, 1967 (USA), August 10, 1971 (USA) # The Mightiest Monster of All (on screen titled, The Mightiest of All) ## Japanese Title: Space Monster Goa Gongon Attacks! ## Air Dates: June 19, 1967 (Japan), August 17, 1971 (USA) # Showdown (on screen titled, Show-Down) ## Japanese Title: Space Emperor Goa vs. Ambassador Magma: The Final Battle of the Universe! ## Air Dates: June 26, 1967 (Japan), August 24, 1971 (USA) '''Notice: The Christmas episode, Invaders From A Far Planet, was aired on the same American broadcast date as Terror from Taron. This time, it was paired as a bonus episode with the fifteenth episode. Feature Films As courtesy of Garfiled1990, the series will have two feature films that may be considered as TV specials, set during the events. * The Space Giants: Mikko's Digital World Adventure * The Space Giants: An All-Out Hero and Villain War Cast Japanese Cast Digimon * Junko Noda as V-mon * Naozumi Takahashi as Wormmon * Koichi Tochika as Hawkmon * Megumi Urawa as Armadimon Yu-Gi-Oh! Kingdom Hearts Mighty Ducks Who Framed Roger Rabbit Samurai Pizza Cats Gumby Davey and Goliath The Banana Splits Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Extreme Dinosaurs Super Sentai (Power Rangers in the USA) English Cast Digimon * Derek Stephen Prince as DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon(shared with Derek Stephen Prince)/ (shared with Paul St. Peter)/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) ** Steve Blum as Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince)/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) and Apocalymon ** Wendee Lee as Minomon * Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Halsemon/Shurimon/Silphymon (shared with Edie Mirman) ** Steve Blum as Poromon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Dave Mallow) ** Dave Mallow as Upamon ** Tom Fahn as Digmon/Submarimon * Mona Marshall as Gummymon/Terriermon ** Michael Sorich as Gargomon ** Lex Lang as Rapidmon * Cherami Leigh as Kokomon/Lopmon ** Michelle Ruff as Kokomon/Lopmon (Digimon Tamers/Frontier) ** Wendee Lee as Kokomon/Lopmon (Digimon: The Movie) *** Paut St. Peter as Wendigomon/Antylamon/Cherubimon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphimon/Pegasusmon/Shakkoumon (shared with Robert Axelrod) * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon/Magnadramon/Nefertimon/Silphymon (shared with Neil Kaplan) Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Adventure, Adventure 02) and Digimon Fusion (Digimon Xros Wars) * Yu-Gi-Oh! * The Space Giants (Ambassador Magma) * Produced by P Productions (Japan) * Based on "Ambassador Magma" Created by Osamu Tezuka * English Version by Lakeside Television Co., Inc. (New York) Production Notes Trivia * Throughout this series are the debut of new members of the Disney Heroes, the Toons: Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit and Baby Herman, and guest appearance of the newly expanded Digi-Squad and Fusion Fighters United Army, the Mighty Ducks (soon joining the Disney Heroes), the Disney Villains (including the Saurians), the Extreme Dinosaurs, the Raptors, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Foot Clan, the Samurai Pizza Cats, the Ninja Crow Clan, the Ultra Brothers, Mephilas, Yapool, Zarab, Nackle and Baltan. * To commemorate of the 50th anniversary of The Space Giants in Japan from 2016 to 2017, Garfiled1990 will use the original Japanese intro for the series when it was called Ambassador Magma and include the English subtitles to translate the characters' lines and the theme song. But this time, for the end of the opening sequence, the English title The Space Giants, and the credit "Created by Osamu Tezuka" will replace the Japanese credits * Rather their current look from Gumby Adventures (1988), the series will include the appearance of Gumby and his friends in their 1960's look. And to do so, footage of these characterrs from 87 episodes from the syndicated version of The Gumby Show (also known as A Gumby Adventures) including The Zoops, The Glob, Hidden Valley and Good Knight Story are added, all from 1962 to 1968. Even so, they will use their original soundtrack rather than the 1988 re-dubbed voice track and music by Jerry Gerber. Facts Animation Techniques and Special Effects * Traditional Animation ** Cel Animation * Stop Motion Animation ** Puppet Animation *** Animagic (Rankin/Bass) ** Clay Animation *** Trimensional Animation (Art Clokey) * Live Action/Animation * Optical Effects * Matte Paintings ** Traditional Matte Paintings *** Synthetic Drawings/Animation Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon ''and Samurai Pizza Cats'' Saban Entertainment and Bandai * Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to 4Kids Entertainment * The Space Giants belongs to Osamu Tezuka and P Productions. * Kingdom Hearts, The Disney Villains, and Mighty Ducks: Animated Series and Roger Rabbit belongs to Disney. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios. * Quest for Camelot belongs to Warner Bros. * Gumby ''and Davey and Goliath belongs to Art Clokey. * ''The Banana Splits belong to Hanna-Barbera. * Fangface belongs to Ruby-Spears. * The Pagemaster belongs to 20th Century Fox and Turner Pictures. * Pandalian belongs to Funimation and Nelvana. * The Ultra Series belongs to Tsuburaya Productions. Music and Songs # ''Dragon Soul ''(''Yugi and Veemon's Adventures' ''Opening Theme) # ''Ambassador Magma ''(theme) Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants Preview/Transcript # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants Pilot Intro (Japanese Version)/Transcript # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants Intro (Japanese Version)/Transcript Episode Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 1 - 5/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 6 - 10/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 11 - 15/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 16 - 20/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 21 - 25/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 26 - 30/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 31 - 35/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 36 - 40/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 41 - 45/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 46 - 50/Transcripts # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 51 - 52/Transcripts Movie Transcripts * Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Mikko's Digital World Adventure/Transcript * Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: The Return of Ivan Ooze and Alien Mephilas/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:One Fans Blog Category:Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Category:Ambassador Magma (1966 TV series) Category:The Space Giants